Foxxay Family Shenanigans
by EvieWhite
Summary: Prompt fulfillment for the child causing trouble. Cordelia and Misty take their little girl for a picnic in the swamp. Light, adorable fic.


**AN: So this is a prompt fulfillment = It would be cute to see the child running around the school. Wonder what shenanigans she would get into.**

**I plan on doing a few little stories based around this prompt, so here is the first.**

**Enjoy! Pretty please review and send me more foxxay prompts!**

Bright sunshine pours through the windows of Miss Robichaux's Academy. The whole building seems to be filled up with laughter and happiness. Students are going about their day, rushing from class to class, excited to learn new magic.

The head mistress and raining supreme, Cordelia Foxx, is teaching divination, but her mind keeps wandering to her fiancé, Misty Day. She's supposed to meet Misty right after class, so they can go surprise their daughter with a trip to the swamp for a picnic. She can't wait to spend time with her two favorite girls.

Misty is hurrying around the kitchen in her and Cordelia's little cottage just off school grounds, making sandwiches for the picnic. She hums Stevie Nicks to herself as she cooks. Their daughter, Myrtle, is playing up in her room, but Misty hates leaving the girl for even a minute.

The little witch can be quite a handful. She inherited all of the Goode family sass, and Misty's never ending curiosity. This often got Myrtle into trouble, but it's impossible to stay mad at her adorable face for long. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and her mothers would melt.

Misty and Cordelia are overjoyed with their daughter. They love her unconditionally, and vowed to be better parents than theirs ever were.

Smiling to herself, Misty finishes packing the picnic. She can hear her little girl laughing down the hall, and goes to see what she's up to.

Misty opens the door expecting to find Myrtle playing with her toys or coloring, but instead a huge jar of swamp mud is open in front of her. Myrtle presses her muddy hands all over the wall laughing happily.

"Myrtle Stevie Day-Foxx what are you doing?! What have mommy and I told you about using our mud as paint?!"

"Uh-oh…" the little witch turns around. Mud is streaked through her hair and covers her chubby cheeks. The sticky substance is all over the walls, depicting three stick figures holding hands under, what appears to be, a giant sun.

"Uh-oh is right missy. You need to clean this up."

"But momma, it's a masterpiece! See, it's you, mommy, and me havin' fun in the swamp!" Myrtle smiles widely, clearly proud of herself. She looks just like Cordelia when she smiles.

"We can take a picture baby, but then it has to be cleaned up."

"Okay momma." Myrtle grabs her disposable camera, the one she got for her fourth birthday a few weeks back, and takes a photo.

"Now little one, come here." She skips over to Misty and jumps into her arms. Misty doesn't mind the mud that gets on her dress, having her daughter close is worth any amount of ruined clothes. "Lets practice your magic baby. I know that we can clean it up together if we try."

Biting her lip nervously, Myrtle looks down at the floor. "But what if I can't do it?"

"I'll help ya, just closer your eyes and focus."

Mother and daughter link hands and focus their magical energies on the mess. Within minutes all the mud is removed from the walls and is back in the jar. Misty chuckles when she sees her little girl's face all scrunched up with her eyes still shut.

"Look little one, you did it! I'm so proud of ya Myrtle." Myrtle beams and hugs Misty tight.

Cordelia, who had been standing in the doorway for a few moments, secretly watching her family, enters the room. Myrtle runs over and throws herself into her mother's arms. "I did magic mommy!"

"You're quite the little witch baby." Delia kisses all over her daughter's face, completely overwhelmed with love for the child.

"Hey Dee." Misty smiles happily and gives Cordelia a quick kiss. "This one here made a big mess." Myrtle giggles and her mothers can't help but chuckle too.

"What do you say mess maker, ready to go have a picnic in the swamp?"

"Yes!" the young witch's face lights up.

After a short drive to the swamp, and a quick walk down to the shack, the three happy women lay out a blanket and enjoy their lunch.

A soft breeze tosses Misty's curly hair around and the grass tickles her skin. She has her eyes closed, counting to 20 while Cordelia and Myrtle hide. "Ready or not, here I come!" Hopping to her feet, the swamp witch looks around for her family. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

Peeking out from behind the corner of the small house is Myrtle's little toes and the ocean blue fabric of her dress. As quietly as she can, Misty sneaks over and tickles her daughter's feet. "Gotcha!"

"Ahhh, momma!" Myrtle laughs hysterically, trying to twist away from the tickles. "Stop that!" The young witch grabs a fistful of mud and throws it at her mother playfully. It splatters all over Misty.

"Myrtle!" Cordelia leaves her hiding place, prepared to scold the child, but before she can speak Misty scoops of a glob of mud and tosses it at the girl. Myrtle is stunned for a second, then she looks at her mother's smiling face and quickly gets the game.

"Mud fight!" she squeals gleefully, throwing as much mud as her tiny hands can hold. Misty laughs with her daughter and lightly pushes her into the mud, then joins her there on the ground.

Cordelia rolls her eyes, but smiles widely at the pair who are so much alike.

"Come on mommy!" Myrtle calls happily. Delia can rarely say no to her precious daughter, so she jumps in and playfully smears mud into Misty's hair.

Cordelia and Misty are finally happy. They have each other and they have their perfect, mischievous daughter.

**Well I hoped you liked it. I took some liberties with the request, but more little shenanigan one-shots are to come. As always, thank you for reading and please review. **


End file.
